Hypnotized - Smut
by NekoRaven
Summary: A RiverClan she-cat, Shadefoot wakes to find herself a little needy. But her dear mate, Paleheart isn't around to help with that. What does the she-cat do to help herself?


Shadefoot woke from her dreams in a panting mess, feeling a slight throb from down there. She'd had dreams of some very explicit stuff, and boy did it make her work up a thirst. She looked around the warrior's den, hoping no one saw her. Although, she had been hoping for her mate, Paleheart to be there. Her heart sunk a little, but the throbbing from her core became persistent and she stood up. _Maybe he's outside?_ The black-pelted she-cat walked out of the den, keeping her plumy tail low. The sun caught her off-guard and she stood there blinking a little.

But still, the fluffy she-cat couldn't see the pale pelt of her mate. With a deep sigh, she decided to tell the deputy, Russetstream that she would go on a solo hunt. The ginger-pelted molly gave a sign she'd heard and that it was okay. Shadefoot bounded off into the forest, following the river that ran through it. She went further into RiverClan's territory, casting glances over her shoulders to make sure no one had followed her. The she-cat came to a small clearing, which in her mind was simply perfect for what she needed to do.

On her run here, it took Shadefoot nearly everything to ignore the intense throb from her core. But now that she was here, well the black cat could tend to her needs. She rolled around on the dusty forest floor, trying to get to a decent position. Shadefoot began with using her paws to stimulate her private area. A moan escaped her as she pressed harder on herself. She continued this, but soon it wasn't enough. The she-cat looked around, and in her sight she could see a slick stick. Now to be honest, Shadefoot had never used anything like this before so when she reached for it she stared at it. Closing her eyes, she placed the smooth object at her entrance, teasing herself with slow circles.

By this stage, the she-cat was moaning heavily alongside with her pants for breath. And to think, she hadn't even pushed it in yet! But that's when she did, and Shadefoot let out a load groan of pleasure as she pushed it in. Her back paws worked the stick in and out of her at a steady pace. Though that didn't last long, it was _too _slow for this she-cat. So the pace stepped up to an incredible rate. The black she-cat felt herself on the edge, and with a few final, deep thrusts she came with a loud yowl. Shadefoot stayed there in a half-daze, content with what she had just done. But footsteps entered the clearing, and the she-cat perked up.

The cat that had appeared was her mate, Paleheart. The grey and white tabby tom purred as he walked over. Shadefoot sat up a little, the stick still positioned in her core. So when she moved, well you could say that the throbbing had begun again. And now that her mate was here, well the she-cat was in pure bliss. Paleheart gave her a curious look, and quickly registered what she was getting at. He positioned himself so that he had engulfed her. The mostly white tom stood much taller than his mate. The way he sat, the stick shifted again, and this made the she-cat hiss in pleasure. So what did the tom do? He moved again, a small smile appeared on his face as he teased his mate.

Shadefoot shifted a little under her mate, but wasn't able to move much. But he stood up and turned around, so he was facing her core. He took hold of the stick in his jaw and begun pumping it at a painfully slow pace. The she-cat cried out, her tail lashing in a silent anger. Paleheart's smile could be seen and he continued. But then stopped to remove the object from his mate. She shivered at the loss, but begun her moaning again as he started to rasp his tongue over her area. Shadefoot shifted, trying to shift closer to him. But the way the tom sat on her hindered a lot of her movements.

The way that Paleheart continued she came again, another large gush shot out. Some of it covering the white tom's face. He licked away some of it as he stood up. Shadefoot looked towards his area, noticing the way his member swung. She'd heard rumours that it could be one of the largest of RiverClan. That made her a very happy she-cat knowing that. The tom waited for her to roll over, which she did. Grabbing her scruff, Paleheart positioned himself just above her core. His tip brushed the rim of it, and this made the black she-cat hiss. Although the rest of their time had been quiet, finally one of the spoke up.

"You son of a bitch, just fuck me!" Shadefoot hissed, trying to buck back. But when she did, Paleheart had thrust forward. She let a long yowl, one mixed with pain and pleasure. He let go of her scruff to speak.

"How's that?" He said, thrusting harder. The way he was going already, he was balls deep into her and going at a fast pace. The way he knew his mate loved. Shadefoot purred and groaned, her amber eyes closed in bliss.

"You like that huh? Whore, taking my length like a kit needs milk. One day I'll fuck you in the middle of camp, so all the Clan know who you are owned by." His words made Shadefoot tip over the edge but still she hung on.

"I do baby, I do. Take me all night, make me pass out from all this pleasure and then take me again. Your large cock ramming into little me, making my whole body shake." Shadefoot hissed through gritted teeth.

As she tightened around him he hissed as he released his seed deep in her. She was a zone of nearly passing out, but her position maintained as Paleheart continued to thrust into her at a steady pace. He continued like that until pressure, once again built up and he came. This time he pulled out a little, some of the white fluid leaking down his mate's legs.

Shadefoot purred contently as Paleheart shifted to lie next to her. She felt around with her tail for his member and began flicking at it. He groaned absently, his eyes still closed. The she-cat slowly worked it back out of its sheath, and she moved down so she was face to face with it. Shadefoot took it in her mouth, and it wasn't long before Paleheart came again. With a little difficulty she swallowed some, but spat some out.

The two mates slept in a light sleep, and later awoke to clean themselves up. That was when they began dosing off. Paleheart rested his head on his mate's and with a soft voice, he whispered.

"Darling, you've got me hypnotised."


End file.
